


What Lives On

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hera reflects on the future, and what she's given to it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What Lives On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).

> Prompt: Legacy

Hera looked out over the plains of Ryloth, Jacen holding her hand as she prepared to find what was left of her clan.

The Empire was on the run, and she had helped bring that about. Surely it would count for something, so she could help her son connect to his heritage.

If not… Sabine was out there, waiting for her to come back. Ahsoka would be there, and maybe Ezra. 

Farther away, Kallus and Zeb were living good lives, and she was part of making that happen.

All in all, she thought her legacy would live in them all.


End file.
